1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to paper and plastic constructions useful in forming plastic identification cards, labels, and return envelope mailers imprintable with various types of printing and computerized imaging methods.
2. Description of the Related Art
Prior inventions by the applicant did not provide solid plastic cards. In addition, some of the prior forms and cards also had die-cut ties holding the cards to the form creating nubs on the plastic cards after they have been removed which may not be aesthetically pleasing.
The return envelope of the prior application is structurally acceptable. However, two sheets of paper were needed to form it. Some additional benefits may be obtained by forming the envelope out of one sheet.
The labels of this invention use a different construction to form them which may be less expensive and easier to process.